The present invention relates to novel prostan-18-yne derivatives, processes for their preparation, as well as their use as medicinal agents.
DOS's [German Unexamined Laid-Open Applications] Nos. 2,517,771 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,934); 2,517,801 (Great Britain Pat. No. 1,458,315) and 2,118,686 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,462) disclose prostane derivatives having an acetylenic grouping in the 16-position.
From the extremely voluminous prior art existing in the realm of the prostaglandins and their analogs, in addition to the above DOS's, it is also known that this class of compounds, due to the biological and pharmacological properties displayed thereby, is suitable for the treatment of mammals, including humans. However, their use as medicinal agents frequently poses difficulties. Most of the natural prostaglandins possess a duration of activity which is too short for therapeutic purposes, since they are too rapidly degraded metabolically by various enzymatic processes. Therefore, the production of derivatives of prostanoic acid has gained great importance. All structural alterations have the objective of prolonging the duration of effectiveness and increasing the selectivity of their effectiveness.